Someday the dream will end
by xXx-Destiny's-Angel-xXx
Summary: Hermione's eyes flashed, and her hair blew in the wind that now surrounded them, it's icy coldness slashing their faces as they shivered. looked up as all around them were now on the floor, except one. Draco Malfoy stood upright, unaffected by all around
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this story came to me, one day for no apparent reason, soI decided to put it up here. Hopefully I will update soon, as im on this trusty computer quite a lot.

My first dracoXHermione fic, but with nearly 1000 on my favourites list, I daresay I've had a good bit of experiance haha.

The beginning seems really out of proportian and over the top, but come next chapter, it will be normal hogwarts and nobody will really remember what happened except a few.

Let the games begin! PLeaasssssssssssssssssssse Read and review, keeps me going.

* * *

Place? Lucius and Voldemort

Lucius Malfoy bowed low to Lord Voldemort, his head nearly touching the floor, his staff by his side.

"Come now Lucius, no need to be formal" Lord Voldemort said slowly as Lucius nodded and rose, smiling.

"So, my Lord, how are we to tell her? She is a stubborn girl from what Draco has told me, Griffindor, and friends with Harry Potter" Lucius asked, whilst Voldemort looked into the distance, thinking deeply.

"She will...realize her power soon I feel. And- when she does, she will come to us. The Princess of light haha! She will realize her true origins and, will return!" There were cheers and clapping from the crowd of death eaters as Voldemort made his statement.

Lucius smiled, a genuine smile that not many saw and added a swift "Yes my lord" before walking out, his cloak billowing out behind him. Little did they know, Draco Malfoy was listening outside, to every word

_"The mudblood isn't a...mudblood?" he thought incredulously. "And has a weird power shared with someone else?" he snorted_

_"Please!" "Stupid fool, as is my Father"_

* * *

Hogwarts express: Harry, Ron, Hermione

Harry Potter gazed sadly at the girl he had once known. Hermione Granger sat opposite of him reading Hogwarts: A history: Deluxe!. Her eyes scanned the page thoughtfully as she drank in every last bit of knowledge.

She was still Hermione, but she laughed less, since her parents had passed away earlier that year. They had not been killed by death eaters as Hermione had first though when she head the news, but had been in a shopping mall in London, the day it was bombed. Not only the wizarding world had a war raging on. He and Hermione had been an item since 6th year and he had truly believed that he loved her. He had helped her through so much and she had helped him. It was only a few months ago when he realized...he didn't love her. He couldn't, they were like brother and sister.

Now in 7th year she was head girl and he would be seeing less of her all the time. Not only that... he hated to admit it, but he and Ginny had finally admitted feelings for one another, and he KNEW Hermione had to know.

His friend, Ron Weasley nudged him painfully in the ribs, he spun, tearing his eyes off Hermione as his friend whispered harshly in his ear,

"WHEN are you going to do it?"

"Off...the train" Harry said lamely as he glanced at Hermione, her Dark curls cascading down her back. Her chocolate eyes shining happily as she read. She had certainly changed, but had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Little did they know, Hermione Granger didn't sleep well at all. Her mind was either plagued with nightmares of her parents, as they lay covered in blood, their faces barely recognizable... or other dreams. Her dreams came regardless of whether she was asleep of not

_"...", _

_"Power unknown to a-an-y other"_

_" F-ind the-"_

_"H-he will help you"_

Voices in her head screeched as Hermione clutched her head in pain.

"Hermione?" Ron asked worriedly, and instantly the pain was gone.

"Slight headache" Hermione said, smiling warmly at Ron, who nodded, and smiled back. Harry just shifted uncomfortably in his seat she noticed, and she frowned slightly.

"Anything wrong Harry?" she said, concerned.

Harry looked at her, and shook his head

"Nothing Herm love, nothing"

She smiled brightly and leaned back into her seat, looking out to the dark fields, the moon shining brightly upon them all, the stars twinkling.

* * *

Hogwarts station,

Hermione stepped down the stairs, carrying her heavy suitcase behind her rather gracefully she thought. She waited at the bottom, her hair shining beautifully as the moonlight danced upon it. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glittered as bright as her diamond earrings. She waited on the side for Harry who came down rather reluctantly and took his hand. She begun to walk but Harry was not walking with her.

"Come on" she laughed but he stood there sadly.

"What is it?" she asked, her smile faltering slightly.

Whatever it was, she would help him. Harry, Ron and Ginny were the people who helped her get thorough her parents death. Without them, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Hermione... I can't do this anymore" Harry said, stuttering slightly. Hermione attempted a smile and looked at him slightly confused.

"W-what? Can't do what?" she asked and Harry looked at their hands entwined together. He was aware that EVERYONE was around them, waiting for the boats to come from the other side of the lake. Yet everyone was bustling around, first years panicking, Seventh years attempting to keep hold on the situation. He knew this was the worst time, worst place, but it couldn't wait anymore.

"This, Us" he said quietly, as Hermione's eyes widened in realization.

"What? Why? Y-you said, you loved me. This is a joke right?"she said, her voice wavering.

Harry hated this, seeing his friend in pain, she didn't deserve this.

No it's not Herm"

"Don't call me that" she hissed dangerously,

"Why?" she said, her eyes full of pain.

"Well, At the summer, I was at the burrow and spent a lot of time with someone else..." he said reluctantly as Hermione gasped.

"Who?" she asked and Harry shook his head,

"Herm, it's not importan-"

"Who?" she pressed as Harry sighed and said lowly

"Ginny"

Hermione stood, shocked for a while, her eyes brimming with tears

"Herm?" Harry asked tentively, waiting for a response.

Hermione snapped out of it, and rounded on Harry

"What does she have that I don't? Miss bloody perfect Ginny? You're both meant to be my friends? How long were you at it? Behind my back" She snarled, her eyes swimming.

Harry recoiled, he hadn't seen her like this before.

"Hermione, I just, I dunno!"

"Ha!" Hermione laughed coldly, incredulously

"So you DID do things behind my back! This is too much"

All I know is that I love her, I hope you can forgive me..."

"Forgive you?" she shrieked as some passer by's looked at them

"Hermione please!" harry said.

"No, Harry! You said you loved me! I-HATE-YOU!" she said pounding his chest.

Harry pushed her away slightly,

"Hermione, W-what's got into you?"

Her face was red, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Harry? How could you do this? I just- got over-"

That was it, Harry snapped.

"Oh here we go! Miss-poor-old-me act! I'm sick of you and your sad face Hermione! Ginny is the one who can make me laugh! Make me smile! All you do is mope around!"

"Harry! Mate that's enough!" Harry heard someone behind him say, and he turned to see Ron, looking at him angrily.

"No Ron! This has to be said"

He looked at Hermione once again who was shaking. Everyone was staring at them now, their normal lives forgotten.

Hermione looked up at them, still shaking, tears running down her face and they gasped at what they saw.

Her eyes were now glistening green.

"Harry! MY PARENTS DIED! You self-centered bastard! It's been 3 months! You love the attention of YOUR parents dieing! Before you even knew them! I knew mine...I loved mine. ALL YOU EVER CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF!"

Harry stepped towards her, but her words alone shook the earth and they were all thrown backwards.

Harmione's eyes flashed, and her hair blew in the wind that now surrounded them, it's icy coldness slashing their faces as they shivered.

"Hermione!" Harry called over the wind "W-whats happening? Are you doing this?" he yelled. But Hermione could not hear him, all she could feel was this power growing inside of her, her hatred towards him, her pain.

She slowly rose into the air, her hair whipping behind her. Arms outstretched, her eyes stared straight ahead. A dark force shone out from her, and they all had to shield their eyes as she sobbed

"I hate you...this world. I don't want a world like this!" she sobbed and with a loud tremor, they all fell backwards on the floor by the impact. She stared ahead, lifeless, she could not feel what was happening but... she DID feel powerful.

Harry and Ron and Ginny looked up as all around them were now on the floor, except one.

Draco Malfoy stood upright, unaffected by all around him. His silver, platinum blondhair blew in the wind, but other than that he was unaffected apart from the fact he was...like a zombie.

He stepped towards her and his eyes flashed too and he rose with her, in the air, and the wind grew louder. They faced each other, as if in a daze, whilst everyone was still on the floor looking at them shocked.

A light surrounded them both, joining them together, silver bonds flowed from the two, still roughly a metre apart as they stared at each other, oblivious to all around them. Their hands met, and a huge wave of power swept over the ground.

Then Dumbledore ran in.

"Labrium Queldontė!" he yelled, and both teenagers fell to the floor, just as Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape ran in to catch them.

The wind ceased and everyone struggled to their feet,

"So it is time..." Dumbledore whispered.


	2. Mudblood!

First off, I want to say thankyou to ALL of my reviewers, a lot of you made good points and I will learn from them!

-Any ideas for the story? comments? critism? please R&R

* * *

**_Hospital wing_**

"It is time..." Albus, thought to himself as he looked over the two now lifeless bodies in the hospital wing. Both looked so innocent, not knowing it, they were facing one another.

"Of all the people in this world..." Dumbledore pondered quietly to himself,

"Why, these two? Two people that detest one another?"

**_Hermione Granger_**

Hermione woke up with a throbbing headache and her eyelids felt like lead. She forced her eyes open, and took in her surroundings. The walls were a piercing white, and the bedsheets were...white

"The hospital wing" she groaned and she heard someone laugh merrily next to her.

"Yes that's right Miss Granger" Albus Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione was confused, she didn't remember anything...apart from Harry breaking up with her.

"You and Mr.Malfoy gave us quite a shock back there"

_Malfoy..?_

She looked to her left and saw Malfoy, asleep on the bed, his platinum blond hair, on his pillow, his breathing deep. He was facing her, his arm casually thrown over the side of his bed, so close they were almost touching.

"He just fell asleep again, he could not remember anything, as most probably, you cannot either miss Granger?"

"No...no I -I don't remember a thing Sir" she said,

"Come in!" Dumbledore called, and there from the door walked Ron and Lavender Brown.

They walked up to Hermione's bed quickly, looking worried

"Are you okay? Harry and Ginny wanted to come... but we didn't let them."

"Thanks guys" Hermione said, pulling the two of them into a tight hug.

"I cannot believe my own sister and best friend would do that" Ron said frowning

"Harry told me before we boarded the train! He wasn't going to tell you until today!"

"Ahem"

Everyone turned to face Dumbledore

"I know you cannot remember much Miss Granger, but not to fear! See, young Colin Creevey managed to record it all on a FANTASTIC muggle contraption, named the camcorder I believe!" Dumbledore said happily,

"He received it for Christmas from his Uncle Larry! So now you can see what happened! Mr. Malfoy has already seen it, and to say the least, he was rather shocked by what he saw!"

Hermione faced to see the television, to recount what happened. She watched as she rose with this new power, as did Malfoy and they joined hands before falling to the floor.

She couldn't believe it, what was happening? Why was she doing that? What was that power? How did Malfoy do it too? Why Malfoy? why her?

"Ahh so many questions" Dumbledore said as if reading her mind as Ron and Lavender nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ewww you touched Malfoy's hands" said Ron disgusted while Lavender winked at Hermione "Ooooh, well he is rather handsome" with a dreamy look in her eyes before Ron shot her a sharp look.

"B-but Ron is sooo much more handsome" she spluttered as Hermione laughed, managing to pass it off as a violent cough.

"You see Miss Granger, a long time ago, I heard a prophesy made, by our very own Professor Trelawney" Said Dumbledore as Hermione and Ron looked at each other and snorted whilst Lavender crossed her arms and shot Ron a very dirty look.

"Professor Trelawney is a great seer!" she said, hurt by his lack of confidence in Professor Trelawny's skills.

"She said, a time would come when the two sides of the war were ready to fight more than ever. Two students, would have magnificent powers unlike any other, joined together, they would be more deadly than Voldemort himself. The two sides, light and dark would be reunited once once more."

Hermione sat in shock for a moment until Ron said

"err Hermione?"

"Sooo...I'm- I am, I'm meant to defeat the dark lord, with magnificent powers..with _Malfoy?"_

She whispered incredulously,

"I don't know, but I'm sure we will find out soon Miss. Granger" Dumbledore said solemnly as Ron, Lavender and Hermione sat, in a daze.

_Thats ridiculous... Hermione thought, Maybe I do have this power, but nothing is going to come from it, at this very moment, I am NOT going to worry about it_

"We have wiped the minds of all those around except yourselves and Harry, Ginny and Pansy or and Mr. Malfoy of course" Dumbledore said as Hermione snapped out of her daydream

"What?" she moaned "Why do they have to know?"

"Hush Miss. Granger" said Dumbledore, " Come, let me take you to the Heads common room."

Nodding numbly, Hermione followed Dumbledore along the corridors and up many winding staircases until he reached a portrait of a woman with silver hair, writing a notebook under a beautiful willow tree with a dreamy look on her face

"Ah" she said

"Hello there Arianna" said Dumbledore and 'Arianna's' face shot up as she smiled broadly

"Ah ello zere! You must be ze new 'eadgirl?"

"Yes, yes that's right" mumbled Hermione.

"Ze password is Unity" she said in a rather bored tone "I myself wanted to jazz eet up, but... Dumbledore disagreed with moi"

Hermione nodded and ran in and collapsed on the comfortable couch next to the fire. She stared into the flames as they flickered slowly.

The clock chimed as it reached a new hour, and Hermione knew she should get some sleep in her room.

"Her and Malfoy? Defeat Voldemort? Extreme powers?" It was all too much.

She hated him...with a passion, yet his eyes were the last thing that ran through her head as she slowly nodded off.

"Granger! Get up" somebody yelled in Hermione's ears. She slowly opened her eyes, to see Draco Malfoy's face up above her. She gasped and moved away from him as he sneered at her, his silver eyes, glaring at her, half amusedly.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" she hissed, trying get the sleep out of her eyes,

Draco rolled his eyes at her and snarled at her trying not to laugh

"Getting you up Granger, you have...15 minutes until breakfast is over, and quite frankly, the idea that you are on MY couch disgusts me"

_15 minutes! Hermione thought_

"Actually It's OUR couch Malfoy, Not yours" she said cooly, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Whatever," he said indifferently "I am clearly the one of higher-class here, so _Reallly_ It belongs to me"

"Malfoy, the sooner you get over your petty predjuces, the sooner we can actually get along" Hermione said. While Malfoy looked at her, amazed she would ever say such a thing

"You and me...get along? Pureblood and mudblood? Amazingly sexy guy and know-it-all bookworm?" he said as Hermione crossed her arms

"Amazingly sexy..." she pondered as Malfoy nodded,looking at her as if she had said the most sensible thing in her life ever.

_Even if he is...I would NEVER admit it_

"Or...NOT!" she said. "Perhaps, amazingly big-headed, stupid prat!" she said nastily, while Malfoy scowled at her with great distaste.

"Don't be so jealous, Granger. Why don't you leave this dump? And take your poorblood lackey with you. Then I can have a happy life"

Hermione snorted and walked past him, 'accidently' slamming into him as she went

"Don't forget we have a head's meeting with Dumbledore tonight," she called sweetly over her shoulder at him, while he scowled at her.

"Stupid Mudblood!" he called after her.

_Draco Malfoy_

God he hated her, her and her 'perfect' life 'perfect' friends. She had everything her would never have. Well, that wasn't true, her parents died, just like his mother... He hated LUCIUS and the dark 'lord'. He hated the deatheaters, mindless fools who followed Voldemort as if their life depended on it.

He now knew about his power, and no matter what his father thought, he would not let him abuse it to aid the dark side.

He sighed to himself...Now he would have to look out for that bloody bookworm as well, if Lucius knew about her powers.


	3. The phrophesy and the letter

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think next update I'll do a little speech on my fav reviewers.

I kinda dislike this chappie but oh well.

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Introduction**_

_**Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall**_

"How long Severus?" Dumbledore asked quietly, to Snape, in a dimly lit room.

"I am yet to know Headmaster, they have not decided, and unfortunately I think they believe my loyalty is wavering. They trust me more each day" said Snape in a low tone, shaking his head sadly.

"I will do my best to get an answer but, alas, I doubt they will tell me. All I know is that, we don't have much time, we need to be prepared"

"So what do we do?" Mcgonagall hissed at them. "Neither of the two students know just how **_Serious _**the situation is. IF this plan, of theirs is going ahead, we do need to be prepared"

All three of them looked at each other.

"Then they must realise" Dumbledore said. "I will start a class, help them control their powers". Snape looked at him in disbelief. "But, headmaster with all respect, the two of them hate each other, the final bond takes the two of them to have a**_ Friendship _**at least" he said, his voice urgent.

"Severus, Minerva, I am SURE they will be able at the time. I feel they are warming to each other already, I mean, they are making efforts to get along, Miss. Granger anyway"

"But...Albus, you know, the rest of the prophesy! We cannot allow them to become close!" she said, but Dumbledore shook his head sadly.

"I know what the prophesy says minerva! I know what will happen at the end" he said.

"We leave it to fate Minerva, the prophesy WILL happen..and at the end...we will help them..."

_**Draco and Hermione: heads common room**_

"So let me get this straight...WE, as in you and me...have to spend 3 hours a week with each other? and that crazy coot Dumbledore? Not to mention spend EXTRA time with each other for practicing?" Draco said bewildered as he sat on the couch lazily gazing off into the distance.

"Yes" Hermione groaned, placing herself on the armchair, running her hands through her hair.

"This is not normal is it? I mean WHY?" he moaned, leaning further into the seat as Hermione nodded her head.

"I Know! Since when have other heads had to do this?" she replied.

"Argghh its so...so demeaning, slanderous -- defamation of character at the very least" said Draco after a long silence thoroughly annoyed at the new prospect. Hermione looked at him strangely, trying not to laugh at his ridiculous comment. He glanced at her and sighed. "I'm losing it" he said as Hermione giggled.

"Yup" she said simply. He was about to reply, when something occurred to him...

"Hang on...are we having a normal conversation?" he asked, and it hit Hermione too.

"Yeah..." she said quietly.

There was a awkward silence in which they stole glances at each other. Just then, Draco spoke.

"I'm having a normal conversation with a mudblood...I AM losing it! This is not...normal!" he said as Hermione crossed her arms and shot him a dirty look.

"And with just one comment...you manage to ruin it!" she said sarkily, as he rubbed his head in frustration.

"You and your stupid prejudices..I take comfort in knowing that one day you will be a nasty deatheater and I will have a decent job in the ministry or something. Maybe an...auror! But that's not the point, the point is, I will be living a decent life, and you will be mindlessly following the 'dark lord'" she said nastily, and was rather surprised when he shot her an odd look.

"I'm not going to be a deatheater! Where on earth did you get that impression!" he asked, bewildered. Hermione was in even more shock.

"What do you mean? Where did I get that impression, everyone in the whole school has that impression!" she gaped.

"Well...why?" he asked, slightly annoyed by this point. And it took Hermione a while to reply.

"B-because you call me m-mudblood! And you do anything 'daddy' says!" she gasped.

He shrugged at her, as if not really bothered,

"That doesn't mean I'll be a deatheater, besides I do NOT do everything my father says (he let the 'daddy' thing slide)"

"Yes you do!" she said pointing her finger at him accusedly

"I do not!" he said almost laughing now. "I **hate **my father! And I'll never follow a filthy half blood! If I did, I would only do it because I would be planning to overthrow him and become the lord myself" he said inspecting his fingernails.

"Why...Why do you hate your father...?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to ask him. "Because... he abused my mother, possibly one of the only people who cared about me, expects me to follow in his footsteps when I don't want to...makes me do things I don't wish to do. Look Granger, the list is endless" he said with ease, not really noticing he was spilling his secrets to Hermione Granger

_How can he be so calm? she thought. I had no idea he felt this way, unless he's bluffing_ she thought as she gazed over to Draco, where he sat, his hair shimmering slightly as the fire's rays danced apon it. He crossed his arms and yawned loudly, and it was at this moment she noticed he was only in his boxers. She never noticed it before, due to the fact she was so angry at the fact they would be having lessons AND extra time together. As she gazed she realized... he was toned...very toned in fact. To be honest...he was rather good-looking.

Hermione felt herself blush as she mentally scolded herself

_He is Draco Malfoy...the slimy annoying...s- _she though

"Why are you glaring at me?" said Draco's voice pulled her back to reality. "Or were you staring?" he added thoughtfully.

"I-I was not!" she spluttered at him as he looked at her, trying to figure her out.

"Are you sure Granger?" he asked casually, as he had only been joking when he said it, quite surprised at her outburst.

. "Yes! I- was, was not!" she gushed, as he looked at her amused.

"I'm beginning to think you _were!_ You're a bit too quick to deny it" he said gleefully, laughing.

"Oh for goodness sake" she said, and they were on normal levels again.

She sent one last glare his way, and looked at the windo. There, on the windowsill was a tawny owl, blinking at her. Confused she made her way to the window, and opened it, the rain splattering her face slightly as the bird hopped in.

Curiously, she unfolded the letter, and glanced over it, her eyes becoming wider with each word.

Draco was very interested in what was in the letter, perhaps a little irritated at the fact that he didn't get letters from the ministry in the dead of night. He could tell it was a ministry owl, because of the fact that it had a small golden collar on it's claw.

"What's that Granger?" he asked, attempting to sound offhand about the whole affair.

Her became watery, and she looked at him

"It's...nothing" she whispered hoarsely and stuffed the letter in her pocket, walking into her room and closing it with a thud.

Draco watched her go and felt a feeling he never felt before. Was he feeling sorry for Granger?


	4. AN

Sorry guys! I completely forgot about my disclaimer so here it is: I own nothing related to harry potter, zero, zilch, nada. Oh, except my storyline. I wish I owned Draco... gazes dreamily\


	5. 4: The letter, and the toast

**Hey Guys, Sorry about last capter, it was slightly too short and there were a LOT of spelling mistakes. The reason for this was I had to finish and proofread it in about 5 mins before I went out. Sorry about that :)**

**Thankyou to all of you who reviewed, here are some of my favs:  
darkmoon-on-dragonwings: I always look forward to your revews, as you tell me what I can do beetter while being supportive of my story as well. Thanks, you are my fave reviewer at the moment!**

**xxlightningboltxx Thanks, I know my spelling is awful, but I will try harder! My spellcheck sucks. It says I should spell thoughtful as**

**thought full. I love your reviews, thanks for your enthusiasm.**

**LadySophieKitty, angelraine, prettigurl7, XORyn14kleOX, kat, warrior of the shadow, BloodJewel, mind bubble and Alex i love you guys! thanks for reviewing my story. All of you rock!**

* * *

It was the dead of night, the clock ticking slowly, and the owls hooting sleepily, but other than that, there was no noise. It was at this time, that Draco decided to go and see what that letter was all about. He _knew_ he shouldn't, _knew_ it was private and _knew_ he he shouldn't care, but at this minute, his curiosity was too much for him to handle. Why he cared about some mudblood's private life he **didn't** know.

Tiptoeing, he slowly made his way through the common room, and pushed her door open as quietly as he could and cursed it silently as it had the nerve to creak eerily.

Walking into her room, he took the chance to glance at her silently sleeping form. Her curls were splayed behind her as the moonlight crept in from the window, illuminating her face. She really was beautiful he thought before he scolded himself, disgusted with his behaviour. It was at that moment he realised she had tears on her face, and he wondered if he should really be doing this, but he shrugged the feeling off as quickly as it came. He scanned the room and saw it, on her dresser and made his way towards it and snatched it up and read in the dim light.

_Issued by Ministry of Magic regarding private issues.----------------------------------------_

_To Miss Hermione Granger,_

_As you know, the ministry dealt with your parents will earlier this year due to the fact that wizard items may have been distributed and if muggles had received knowledge of our world, then the results may have been drastic._

_We at the ministry are writing to inform you that your parents: Anne and Tom Granger left everything they owned to you and therefore you are free to decide what you shall do with it._

_However, in the details of their will was a request that this letter be delivered to you. We have printed it out, but the original letter can be found in your gringots bank vault._

_We are sorry for your loss_

_Anna Greebald-_

_Ministry of magic. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hermione,_

_We suppose if you are reading this, we are dead (considering it is in our will) However Hermione, we intended to tell you on your 18th birthday, _

_so please don't think of us too badly. We love you so much, more than anything in the world, but Hermione, you were adopted, well to be honest, you were given to us. I know this will come as a shock, but we would rather that you found out through us than some uptight person that doesn't care. Your parents were pureblood, a wizard family. (Your mother says I'm being sexist!) fine, a witch family. They gave you up, because of the fact that Voldemort was hunting them down, and they did not want you to get hurt. They said, that perhaps when you were older, they could visit you and we agreed, they were very good about it. They understood that you had no idea who they were, but as far as we could tell, they loved you. I suppose that if we are dead, your parents will be your rightful guardians. Hermione we are so sorry we never told you, but it was so hard for us to tell you. It was so hard for us to realise that you weren't our rightful daughter, and that one day you would have to know, so we just delayed the moment as much as possible._

_If we are dead, I just hoped we have lived long enough to see you off on your final year at Hogwarts. We wanted to see you as you progressed through life. We wanted to see you drive a car, fall in love, get married and hopefully one day you will do all those things._

_We wish you will forgive us, and give your other parents a chance._

_Don't forget us_

_We love you so much, more than anything, more than anyone._

_Mum & Dad._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stood there in shock, not noticing that Hermione was beginning to stir, sleepily moving in her bed.

"No way…" he whispered to himself at this new revelation.

_What have I done? He pondered to himself _as suddenly his stomach turned. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before. It was horrible, he felt uneasy and miserable and his stomach was doing strange things. Draco Malfoy, for the first time in his life was guilty. He felt guilty. How would this feeling stop? Why did he feel it? He shouldn't feel anything.

He sighed and turned,……………………..only to face the horrified eyes of Hermione Granger, tears fresh on her cheeks, curls cascading down her back.

She eyed him warily, "What…the **Hell** are you doing in here?" she asked, her voice wavering as she looked at him, the uncertainty evident in her face.

"I-um" Draco began. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do.

Her eyes searched him for an answer and landed on the letter still clutched in his hands and he cursed himself for being so stupid.

"You-you read my letter?" she whispered dangerously. She sounded upset, horrified, disgusted and angry all at the same time. How that was possible Draco didn't know, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Granger-" he began, but she cut him off.

"Did you?" she asked. Draco felt guilty, and even worse…he _looked_ guilty.

"Get out" she said coldly, her eyes showing no emotions whatsoever.

"Granger I a-"

"I said……." she said, her voice hovering dangerously low, "to get out"

Draco knew he should leave, but at that moment, he wanted to comfort her…let her know he was sorry. _God knows why _he thought, knowing he should not feel this way.

"Granger just listen" he tried, but she held up her hand and looked away from him.

"I don't want to see you. Don't shower me with false apologies" she said and her eyes glinted. He took this as a danger sign as suddenly a strong wind blew throughout the room, throwing him off balance.

Memories came flooding back to him, of the time that their powers joined. He couldn't remember until now, but at this moment he was very aware of what she could do.

"Get out!" she yelled, and Draco was thrown from the room with such a force that he was left sprawled on the common room floor.

The next day he knocked on her door pretty damn annoyed, but slightly cautious too.

"Come in" he heard her say weakly from inside the room. He wandered in, and saw her on her bed, brushing her curls with a hairbrush slowly.

She glanced at him and rolled her eyes asking slowly. "What do you want Draco?" in a bored tone. He was slightly surprised at the fact that she had registered the use of his first name, but looked her in the eye.

"Err our first lesson with Dumbledore is at 6 tonight…and you have to get up if you want to have some breakfast" he said rather awkwardly. Why it was awkward he didn't know. He didn't need to explain his actions to _her._

"Ok" she said quietly. They stood there for a while before Draco spoke.

"Hey Granger…I want to say I'm…I'm sorry for reading your bloody letter" he said fast in one breath. It came out before he could stop himself and he was slightly frustrated at his lack of self control.

He waited cautiously with baited breath for her response and to his relief she smiled weakly at him.

"Ummm that's ok" she said as he smiled back at her.

"But- tell anyone and your dead" she said half-jokingly and his trademark smirk slipped back on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it m-" he started before cutting himself off. He sighed annoyed. He would have to think of a new insult now.

"Yeah, mudblood doesn't really cut it now I'm not really a mud blood does it?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Not really" he said, annoyed. He sneered at her "Granger, you need anger management". She crossed her arms and looked at him indignantly. "I do not!" she said, before he walked out, knocking her ornaments off her drawer as he went, laughing.

Hermione walked into the great hall, and sat down at the end of the dinner table with Ron and Lavender as her eyes swept over the hall. Her eyes settled on Harry and Ginny who were sitting there holding hands. They caught Hermione's gaze and dropped hands immediately, looking rather guilty.

"Well at least they have the grace to look ashamed of themselves" Ron spat, his mouth full of potatoes while Lavender nodded in agreement, sending daggers their way. Slowly Harry got up and sat opposite of Hermione who looked away from him. Ron meanwhile gagged on particularly large piece of sausage whilst Lavender blushed slightly at her boyfriends eating habits whilst thumping him on the back.

"Hermione" he attempted, and she looked at him, glaring as hard as she possibly could..

"Herm, listen" he pleaded as she rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked him as Ron nodded at her calm exterior in the situation and Lavender winked slightly.

"I know what I have done is wrong, and horrible" as Hermione snorted at him."Slightly" she scoffed. Harry ignored this and carried on. "Please, could we try to be friends again?" he pleaded, practically begging for forgiveness. "I don't know Harry, you hurt me real bad..." she said, shaking her head sadly, as he looked at her, looking straight into her eyes. "I know, I swear I will never hurt you again, I just want to be your friend" he asked simply, obviously meaning every word..

Hermione considered this and sighed. "I can try, okay? That **doesn't** mean I forgive you!" she said, a Harry beamed at her "Yes, Okay! Whatever you say!" he cried as suddenly, Ginny (Who had not been seen until now) practically leaped on her, hugging her, and sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm SO sorry Herm," she cried, while Hermione awkwardly patted her on the back.

"You hurt her again mate, and I'll pummel you" he said to Harry, pointing a sausage sternly at him.

She still didn't forgive them.

Draco glanced over, as he saw her awkwardly patting the weasley girl on the back and bloody potter was all goofy. Why she was being nice he didn't know. See, the thing was, he never forgave anyone. In his eyes, you do something bad, tough luck buddy, you're going down.

"So Draco, you going to be in the Slytherin common room later?" said Pansy's voice, breaking him out of his thoughts. (A/N: Pansy wont be some annoying little...thing in this, as far as I can make her. I don't suppose she will be likable but shes not gonna be all " drakie poo!" or anything)

"Sorry Pans, I got a appointment with Granger and Dumbledore" he said rolling his eyes. "Then I gotta go back and do some stuff in the heads common room." he finished, taking a piece of toast and licking the melted butter off his hands as it slowly dripped down them, while Pansy, slightly dissapointed, eyed him hungrily.

"What?" he asked, seeing her look at him strangely. Blaise had told him many a time that Pansy liked him in that way but he never believed him. Pansy was his best friend, along with Blaise. They both came from broken homes, could always comfort each other when the other was down. Not to mention, they would never tell a secret.

"Nothing" said Pansy, smiling at him weakly. "Okay" he said, smiling back at her. "So, you gonna be doing anything later?" he asked. "Only bloody Snapes essay" she whined as he laughed at her.

"So whatcha got first Draco?" Blaise asked, nicking a piece of Draco's toast. "Do you mind?" he asked "And I've got Arithmancy first". Blaise grinned, knowing he was one of the only people in the hall to nick Draco's toast and get away with it. "No, come on I'm starving and theres none left! Oh and have fun in Arithmancy"

Draco groaned, and got up striding out of the hall, knocking a first year Griffindor as he went, sneering at him.

"Watch where you're going" he scowled.


End file.
